The Daredevil ( Animated Series)
The Daredevil is a dark series, about a blind Lawyer Matt Murdoch, who becomes a vigilante known as Daredevil. It stars Brian Bloom as the voice of the title character. It aired on Adult Swim, and is created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. 2015-2016 Cast * Brian Bloom as the voice of Matt Murdock / The Vigilante- 20/20 * Seth MacFarlane as the voice of Foggy Nelson - 20/20 * Tara Strong as the voice of Karen Page- 20/20 * Phil Lamarr as the voice of Detective Ben Urich Recurring * Rosario Dawson as the voice of Claire Temple- 6/20 * John Dimagio as the voice of Wilson Fisk / Kingpin Episodes # "The Devil Begins Part One"-Blind Lawyer Matt Murdoch, returns to New York City, after spending 10 years training with The Hand. Matt creates a persona called The Vigilante and saves Karen Page, when thugs hired by Wilson Fisk attack her. Matt and his best friend Foggy open up a law firm together. # "The Devil Begins Part Two"- When a sniper nearly kills the Senator, The Vigilante teams up with Detective Ben Urich, to investigate. Meanwhile Karen goes to Matt and Foggy, for help to get justice on her sister's murder. # "Head-Shot"- Matt and Foggy, and Karen go to Seattle, where they learn that Karen's sister had a deal with the organization A.I.M, Later Matt as The Vigilante goes to investigate A.I.M, and he faces a sharpshooter named Bullet. The Vigilante nearly kills him, before he reveals that the Kingpin will destroy New York City. # "Beetle"- A criminal named The Beetle kills three mob bosses, that were once associates of Abner Jenkins. The Vigilante goes after him, and gets shot in the process. The Vigilante is found in the dumpster, by Claire Temple a nurse. Matt reveals his identity to her, and she fixes his wounds. Meanwhile Foggy gets captured by The Beetle, when it is revealed that he knows that Matt Murdoch is Foggy's best friend, and that he will kill Foggy, if The Vigilante does not show up. The Vigilante arrives, and duels against The Beetle, he then breaks his neck. Claire gives Matt her number, when ever he needs help. # "Bulls-Eye"-Matt nearly gets shot by a sharp shooter, and Foggy and Karen investigate, and learns that an assassin called Bullseye was hired to kill Matt. The Vigilante arrives and fights against Bullseye. Before The Vigilante could kill Bullseye. he asks him who he works for, when Bullseye refuses to answer, The Vigilante throws him out of a window. # "Mentor"-Matt investigates murders, and as The Vigilante he discovers that his old master, Stick has been killing people. Stick kidnaps Karen when he realizes that Matt clearly is in love with her, The Vigilante fights Stick, and Stick tells Matt that to embrace his destiny, he must let some people die. The Vigilante knocks him out. Meanwhile Foggy, asks Claire about Matt's whereabouts. # "Time For The Owl"-The Owl arrives in New York City, and steals drugs from a shady cop. The Vigilante goes to confront him, but The Owl manages to escape. Meanwhile, Karen investigates The Owl's identity, but she gets captured. Matt arrives as The Vigilante and fights The Owl, The Vigilante is forced to kill The Owl, Later, the King Pin hears about The Vigilante killing his men, and he swears how he will take down the Vigilante for good. # "Breaking New Ground"-Matt, Karen and Foggy investigate Alexander Bont, the original King Pin. With no more leads, Matt goes to Claire for assistance, and she learns that Bont was an old friend to Wilson Fisk, and Matt goes as The Vigilante to confront Fisk, The Vigilante infiltrates King Pin's building, and kills his henchmen. The Vigilante then attacks King Pin, who easily breaks The Vigilante's back. Later, Foggy sees The Vigilante lying in a pool of blood, and removes his mask, and is shock to learn that The Vigilante is his best friend Matt. # "Quarrel"-Foggy tends to Matt's wounds,but confronts him about taking the law into his own hands. Meanwhile Karen goes to Detective Urich for help in investigating Wilson Fisk. Detective Urich discovers that Karen's sister worked with Wilson, before she died. # "Jaguar"-An old friend of Matt's named Adam, returns but goes to Matt and Foggy for protection. Adam tells them that a man called Jaguar, is targeting him. Foggy warns Matt to stay out of it, but Jaguar kidnaps Adam and Foggy. Matt as The Vigilante goes to rescue his friends, and stop Jaguar, The Vigilante is forced to kill Jaguar. Later, Matt tells Adam that he should leave New York City, in order to protect himself. # "Gladiator VS Vigilante"-Wilson Fisk hires Melvin Potter AKA Gladiator, to kill The Vigilante for good. Meanwhile, Matt and Claire have a heart-to heart discussion where Matt reveals to Claire he loves her. Gladiator attacks a gala that Karen is attending with Foggy, and The Vigilante fights Gladiator, but decides to let him live. Later, Melvin gets killed by Stick dressed as The Vigilante, and frames him for murder. # "Bulls-eye Returns"-Claire gets a call from an old friend, who is then shot. Claire goes to Matt , and Foggy to help them investigate her murder. Matt dressed as The Vigilante infiltrates A.I.M and discovers that Bullseye is alive. Bullseye then targets Claire, but The Vigilante manages to defeat him and save Claire. Meanwhile Detective Ben Urich gets hired to put an end to The Vigilante for good. # "War"-King Pin has engaged into a drug war, with Alexander Bont, which is why Matt becomes determined to stop him. Meanwhile, Foggy accepts a dangerous proposal from Silvermane, to kill Wilson Fisk, as Foggy realizes that Fisk killed his brother, Damon. Matt as The Vigilante arrives, and brutally beats up Alexander Bont, and interrogates him as he reveals shocking information about Foggy's brother, and King Pin's operations. # "Wholesome"-Matt decides to ask Claire out on a date, in order to gain normalcy in his life. Meanwhile, Foggy and Karen break into Fisk Corp, to find evidence that Fisk had Foggy's brother killed, things get worse when Fisk realizes that there is a breach in the building, and locks it down in order to prevent Foggy and Karen from escaping. Matt and Claire partner with Detective Urich, and manage to save the others. In the end, Silvermane enters a partnership with Wilson Fisk, and comes up with a plan to finally kill The Vigilante. # "Duo Alliance"-"Karen contacts The Vigilante, against Matt's wishes and gives him files on Silvermane and Wilson Fisk's partnership. Fisk hires Bullet, and Gladiator to take down The Vigilante. They then kidnap Matt Murdock, and Foggy. Matt manages to escape, and kills one of Fisk's guards. Foggy uses Fisk's gun, and shoots at Gladiator, and Matt and Foggy escape. Later, Matt as The Vigilante engages the two criminals in a fight, he then snaps Gladiator's neck, and Detective Urich arrives in time to arrest Bullet. # Detective Urich's first case Edward Lavell, escapes prison and seeks to get revenge on Urich. Meanwhile, Matt asks Karen for help investigating his parents deaths, and discovers that Wilson Fisk was somehow connected to his parents. Matt, as The Vigilante decides to hunt down Lavell, after learning that he was a member of Fisk's gang, and was also Urich's first case. The Vigilante, later kills Lavell, and The Vigilante meets up with Urich and reveals that he needs his help to put criminals, like Wilson Fisk behind bars. # "Bratva"-A Russian mobster, Yuri Petrov uses signs and signals to take over New York City, and Detective Urich tries to stop him, but ends up getting shot by members of the Bratva. Matt, Karen, and Foggy visit Urich at the hospital, who reveals that Yuri Petrov worked with Urich, but they had an argument when Yuri's young son was murdered. Foggy and Matt investigate further, discovering the Bratva's plan for New York. The Vigilante and Foggy go after Yuri, before he is able to kill his next target. The Vigilante fights Petrov, and beats him into submission. He then prepares to kill Petrov, until Foggy intervenes telling him to let the police deal with it. # Matt saves Miranda Crane, an actress from a falling billboard. Matt decides to investigate, because he discovers that someone wants her dead, and that he can't figure out who would want her dead. Claire hacks into a database, and finds videos of a fan who wants Miranda to die, like her character does in the movie. Claire identifies the hitman as Steven Dunwell, and gives Matt a lead on his whereabouts. The Vigilante breaks into the man's house, and beats him into submission, and leaves him for the police tied up with the evidence. Later, Matt tells Foggy that's he is ready to face the King Pin again, and that he will pay for what he has cost. # Wilson Fisk announces his plan to run for mayor, and Matt asks Foggy to pose as The Vigilante in order to go after a member of the Odessa Mob, while Matt, Karen, and Detective Urich try to land Fisk in jail. Karen provides evidence that Fisk kidnapped her and Foggy, and almost killed them. The D.A sentences Fisk, and he simultaneously hires Bullet to kill Matt Murdock. Bullet arrives, and targets Matt. Bullet gains the upper hand, and almost kills Matt until Foggy dressed as The Vigilante knocks out Bullet. In the end, Fisk causes a prison breakout, and Foggy tells Matt that he should wear a new costume that would protect him from bullets or knives. # "Daredevil"- Fisk makes a deal with the Odessa Mob, and the Bratva saying that together, they will take back New York City from The Vigilante. Matt, as The Vigilante manages to save Detective Urich, from getting shot. He then tells Vigilante that a war has started in New York. Claire hacks into the NYPD, and anonymously exposes Fisk's dealings with the Mob. The police arrest Fisk, when they manage to arrive after an anonymous tip from Claire. During police transport, Fisk escapes, and the Odessa Mob along with members of the Bratva begin killing a bunch of police officers. Matt learns of the situation from Foggy, and dons a red and black armored costume, that protects him from knives and bullets, made from Claire. Matt as The Vigilante arrives, and take out members of the Bratva, while Foggy helps Detective Urich lead a task force to stop the Odessa Mob. The Vigilante corners Fisk, and the two engage in a fight, before Fisk gains the upper hand. Matt then beats up Fisk in submission leaving him for the police. Detective Urich thanks The Vigilante for his help, and Matt leaves. In the end, Matt is now called the "Daredevil", and goes after a criminal, jumping off the roof when he hears police sirens. Category:Animation Category:TV Shows Category:Bat24